


No Peace Here

by Grace_Among_the_Stars



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hurt Chakotay (Star Trek), Other, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Among_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_Among_the_Stars
Summary: My take on how Chakotay left Starfleet and based on the prompt”I've heard enough, this ends now.” for Fictober 2018.





	No Peace Here

“I know it hasn't been easy for you Chakotay, but you can do a lot of good here.” said Admiral Nimembeh as Chakotay sat down in front of his desk. 

“You’re wrong Sir, I just returned from the ruins of my homeworld. The people I knew gone. My family gone.” The younger man spat out, unable to keep a check on the anger consuming him.

”You think leaving Starfleet behind will change that? Resigning your commission is foolhardy. Don't throw everything you have worked hard for.”

”And for what? I have stayed loyal to the Federation while those monsters butchered my family. I have turned my back on the man who raised me because I thought I knew better, that one day we would find peace. All because I believed in some false ideal!”

”And now you are angry with them? Us?”

”This treaty is a mistake and leaving those colonies to defend themselves is not Starfleet. It's not me.” Chakotay declared. 

”So you are thinking of joining them? The Maquis?” Nimembeh shook his head.

”At least they are fighting, they give a damn!”

”They are outlaws and if you join them , you will be too. Chakotay you are a good officer. The academy is lucky to have you. You have students who admire you, why I imagine one day you could be offered another ship assignment. You get some more experience and you'd be a fine captain one day. If you disregard all of that to go on a mission of revenge you will lose everything. You are throwing away your future!”

”No, I've heard enough, this ends now!” Chakotay stood suddenly, looking his CO in the eye as his hand reached for his collar.

”Chakotay please see reason. Killing Cardassians will not save your people. It will not give you peace.” 

”I'm not looking for peace. Goodbye admiral.” He said and left the admiral staring at the pips on his desk.

”Goodbye Chakotay. I hope you find what you need.” He sighed sadly but Chakotay was already gone.


End file.
